


Can't Stay Out of Trouble

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam and Theo at a random house partyOr, PoCH needed a silly, shameless, pointless smut piece.





	Can't Stay Out of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Named for All My Love by Major Lazer

Liam sat in Theo's lap on the chaise in the back of the large yard. They'd been at the party for over an hour, and with drinking games being pointless and Corey and Mason disappearing on them, literally, they found themselves snuggling near the pool in a mostly secluded corner.

There were 30 or 40 people outside, playing beer pong, flip cup or just dancing to the Major Lazer coming from the sound system. One frisky couple was starting to get it on in the pool.

Liam watched the couple progress from making out in the shallow, waterfall end of the pool, to heavy petting up against the side near the stairs.

"Are you watching that couple? Oh my God, bub. Sometimes you're such a little slut." Theo whispered reverently into his hair. The playful, derisive jab, mixed with the warm breath and the rumbling of Theo's suppressed chuckles against his ribcage sent shocks straight to Liam's groin. The erection he'd been hoping Theo wouldn't call him out on gave a strong twitch, and the chimera sucked in a sharp breath.

Gone was the relaxed, playful atmosphere, and in its place, a charged haze of arousal surrounded the isolated couple.

The party continued on around them, masses of soon-to-graduate teens drinking and partying their worries away. It was raucous and cheerful, and the music felt louder, if anything, but Liam could hear Theo's breaths coming harder. He could feel Theo's length firming beneath him as the hands casually draped around his waist shifted to pull him down harder into his boyfriend's lap.

Theo's lips moved from his hair to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, humming contentedly into the skin there.

Liam bit back a moan and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. The beer pong table next to the pool was surrounded by a large crowd, but other them them, no one was even close.

"Do you like it when I call you a little slut, Liam?" Theo smirked against his skin, one hand moving to ruck up the side of Liam's tank top. The warm, rough fingers danced along Liam's side as he bit his lip and refused to answer. "You do, don't you, bub?"

Liam's eyes trained once again on the pool, where the couple who had been not so discretely getting eachother off was now abandoning any semblance of shame, the girl's bikini top floating away from them. The large beer pong crowd cheered drunkenly at them.

"God, you wish that was you, don't you?" Theo laughed into his skin again, the hand on Liam's side slowing and reaching around to dip into the front of Liam's shorts, carding fingers through the hair there, but not reaching far enough to touch his now-throbbing cock.

Liam opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a squeak as Theo nipped at his earlobe playfully.

Theo knew Liam had a bit of a praise kink, especially when sucking Theo off, but they'd never done anything like this. Liam had said similar things to Theo while they were in bed together, usually to coax Theo closer to coming. But Theo had never topped, Liam had never been talked down to like that. Especially outside their bedroom.

Liam was drunk on it. He didn't want it to stop.

"You'd be just like that girl." Theo hissed into his ear. "I bet you'd let me fuck you in front of this entire party, all your classmates, and you'd love it. You'd probably come so hard that you'd cry, wouldn't you, bub?"

Liam moaned and shifted, but the one hand still holding Liam to Theo's lap held strong, both of Liam's wrists encircled by Theo's strong grip. Theo's dick twitched with interest underneath him, and Liam felt his cheeks color with more than just shame as the older teen continued to egg him on.

"Probably wouldn't even need to help finish you off." Theo's teeth nipped any bit of bare flesh on Liam's shoulder they could reach. "A filthy boy like you would come untouched just from everyone watching you get fucked like the thirsty slut you are."

"Theo, please." Liam panted, still staring at the couple who was definitely fucking now, the girl's bare breasts bouncing up and down as the guy pressed her into the side of the pool. Most people had returned their focus to the pong tournament, but Liam couldn't tear his eyes away. He groaned and arched into Theo's touch.

"What is it, Liam? Did you need something?" Theo chuckled, as if this wasn't affecting him at all. His heart rate was barely elevated, like they weren't in public, Liam desperately writhing against him. The hand in his pants crept south, and Liam was about to sigh with relief, when Theo nudged Liam's thick, heavy cock out of the way and grabbed his sac instead, gripping it gently and just holding it.

"Theo!" Liam whined, bucking up, sideways, trying to get purchase on something other than his soft shorts.

"Yes, bub?" Theo hummed, and Liam could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please, Theo. I need..." Liam struggled weakly against the hand still holding both of his own in his lap. He didn't really want to get out, and Theo knew that he could if he did.

"I don't know, Li. You've been a bad boy. Watching that couple shamelessly. Drooling over it like the horny little slut you are." Theo said, seriously, and the firm, scolding tone did things to Liam's chest that had him practically wheezing to catch his breath, but still Theo seemed calm and collected, save the hot, twitching erection beneath Liam's ass. He squeezed the hand around Liam's balls ever so slightly before letting go and dragging the pad of his middle finger against Liam's dry, puckered hole.

"God, Theo. Fuck!" Liam's eyes snapped shut and he broke one hand free then, reaching for his clothed erection. Theo growled a harsh 'don't' into his ear, making him freeze just before he touched himself.

"Don't touch yourself right now, Liam, and I promise I'll fuck you later tonight." Theo hissed into his ear, punctuating the statement with a too-hard bite to Liam's neck, right near his jugular. Liam let out a loud, shocked, heady groan, and when he opened his eyes, the girl from the pool was looking across the back yard right at them as she retied her top and climbed out of the pool. She giggled and walked back toward the house after her boyfriend.

"Theo, are you..." Liam shook his head, trying to clear a little bit of the haze of lust.

"Yeah, bub, I'm sure." Theo said, bucking his hips up, as if to prove he really wanted it too. He continued running a finger back and forth across Liam's perineum, and he tried to hold in a cry when the finger tapped against Liam's entrance twice. "God, I'm gonna take you apart so slowly, while you whine and cry for more."

"Holy shit." Liam huffed out as Theo's hand finally moved up to his shaft, stroking his length with a loose, unsatisfying grip. Liam bit his lip and looked around again, making sure no one was walking towards them.

"And I won't fuck you until you beg." Theo growled behind his ear. He lifted his free hand from Liam's wrist and gripped his chin, turning his head so he could look Theo in the eye. Theo's flashed hungrily and a smirk spread across his face as he gripped the head of Liam's leaking prick. "Are you gonna beg for my cock like a good little slut, Liam?"

"Fuck yes." Liam returned his stare, desperate and eager. "I want you inside me so bad, Theo."

"I know, bub." Theo's voice turned, gentle and loving in the blink of an eye, and he stroked Liam's cock once before removing his hand altogether. Liam whined and gave Theo a betrayed look, but the chimera simply pushed him up til he was standing and turned him so he was standing between Theo's knees, his back facing the house. He pulled Liam's cock out from his running shorts and licked a long, wet stripe up the side. "Since you're gonna be good for me, and also since I doubt you can walk comfortably to the car with his massive thing..."

Liam stared down in shock at his boyfriend and he paused to lick another, wetter line up the other side of his cock.

"I want you to fuck my mouth right now." Theo looked up at him through thick lashes, tonguing the head of Liam's cock, tasting the bead that had gathered at the slit. Liam was frozen by the sudden change, so Theo smiled up at him before grabbing Liam's hand and guiding it onto Theo's hair. "Get with the program, bub. The sooner you come down my throat, the sooner we get out of here."

"Jesus Christ. Yeah, okay. Fuck." Liam gripped the hair at the back of Theo's head as Theo wrapped his wet, shiny lips around Liam's dick, keeping eye contact the whole time. "God. You're fucking incredible."

Liam thrust into Theo's mouth, sliding easily to the back of his throat, as always. He couldn't remember the last time Theo gagged while sucking him off. Quite the opposite, he often teased and goaded Liam into fucking his mouth harder, deeper.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come right away, baby." Liam gasped and bucked off tempo into Theo's eager mouth. Theo continued staring up at Liam, moaning deep and filthy around the hard, hot flesh in his mouth, and Liam couldn't hold back any longer. He buried his cock as far down his lover's throat as he could, holding Theo by his hair as he pumped spurt after spurt of come straight into his belly. "Shit, Theo."

Theo pushed back off Liam and shoved a hand down his own pants, gasping for air as he jerked himself off frantically.

Liam tucked his dick back into his shorts and bent down to pull Theo's chin up into a sloppy kiss, licking into the chimera's mouth as he gasped and came all over his hand.

Liam smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"You are you fucking sexy." Liam laughed incredulously, kissing him twice more as Theo reached up and gripped Liam's tank top with his come covered hand, wiping it off thoroughly. Liam gasped and took a step back, still laughing. "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe you just did that."

Theo grinned and stuffed himself back in his pants.

"Doesn't matter." Theo stood and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him toward the side gate to the front of the house. "You won't be wearing it much longer."

Their laughter echoed down the street and they jogged hand-in-hand toward Theo's truck, away from the spring break party.


End file.
